Street Fighter: New Archives 2
by DeNice
Summary: Final Chap is up! The 10 Street Fighters hatch a plan to take down Shadowloo, but when things fall apart, help comes from the least likely of people! Please read and review!
1. The Start of Problems

Note: I don't own Street Fighter or King of Fighters (or any other series that might pop up). Simple as that. Also if you didn't read the first one I suggest you do before starting this one. It's good for ya. Also, I've added some translations at the start of each chapter for the new moves, especially those that people aren't familiar to. This story does have some strong language. . . but it's sort of scarce. That's why it's PG-13.  
  
The Start of Problems  
  
Translations for this chapter:  
  
Shakunetsuken: Scorching Heat Fist  
  
He had to run. That's the only thing on the young, dark-skinned man's mind as he darted through thick Tokyo sidewalks. He didn't even know why he ran in the first place. It was an instinct and once he did, he made things worse for himself. He broke down a dark alleyway and stopped, pressing his back against the brick wall, letting his chasers pass on by. He just stared at them in fear, not realizing why they were chasing him like a fox in the woods. He just didn't care.  
  
"Shit. . ." he breathed as he walked down the alleyway and decided to take the shortcut back to his house. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he thought about who was waiting for him at home. He couldn't wait to see his wife's cheerful, child-like face as he stepped in the doorway. The sheer thought made him smile, forgetting his current situation.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
It had been roughly 4 years after Darrell Markis and Sakura Kasugano defeated the two superpowers, Shin Akuma and Ultimate Rugal. Since then they got married and settled down in a one-family house not far from Sakura's parent's house. They lived happily without regrets, Darrell getting a job at a computer software store and Sakura still attending college with her friends. Everything seemed fine. . . until recently. Some punks, probably gang members, suddenly started to attack Darrell as soon as he got off work and although Darrell was more than enough of a match for them, he just didn't have time to get into a scuffle. He tried to run but they followed in hot pursuit until recently when he lost them.  
  
Darrell hopped a small gate and saw his home right in front of him. He didn't realize that he ran almost 3/4ths of a mile, so he was surprised that he was some so quickly. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the light of public and prepared to cross. . .  
  
CRACK!!  
  
Darrell ate pavement. . . fast. Someone blasted him hard in the side of the head with a punch and when Darrell turned around to his back, he met the culprit, one of the kids that jumped him unexpectedly.  
  
"Just who the fuck do you think you are?!" The youth shouted, threatening to punch him again. "How could you disgrace the name of our gang by beating up every single member? I can't forgive you!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about," Darrell said calmly as he got up and brushed off his shirt with a hand. "I have no time to mess with punks like you."  
  
"Liar!!" the boy yelled as he tried to throw another punch to Darrell's face. . . which was quickly caught with ease. He grunted as he tried to break free but Darrell's grip was too much. Darrell's eyes started to flame as he gave a response to the kid, who had to be like 14 years old.  
  
"Listen. punk. If you really want to defend the honor of your so-called gang, then do it with the person who actually gave a damn to mess with you. Like I said, I'm busy and I have other things to do with my life. . . Now. . ."  
  
The kid instantly ate Darrell's flaming uppercut, the Shakunetsuken Upper, sending him flying to the pavement.  
  
"Get lost. . ." he finished. The kid heeded his warning and scrambled off the ground and ran full speed out the way. Darrell sighed. He didn't understand why kids would waste their youth in a gang. He never did such a thing in his youth. He was raised better than that. He crossed the street, got the mail and went inside.  
  
It was warm inside the living room as he stepped into the room and put his windbreaker on the coat rack. As soon as he did, a voice rang out behind him.  
  
"Hey. . ."  
  
Darrell spun around and a pair of lips met his. He was surprised for a second before realizing who it was. He returned the passion of the kiss right back to sender and after a while he broke it. Darrell stared at a grown-up Sakura, her hair slightly longer than she normally wore it and wearing just a normal oversized tee-shirt.  
  
"Hi, my big cherry blossom," Darrell returned Sakura's greeting, remembering that Sakura was a year and a half older than he was (22 years to 20). Of course it was weird being married an older woman but to those two it didn't matter. Love was all that mattered.  
  
"So how was your day?" Sakura asked while sitting down in the living room sofa and resumed watching TV.  
  
Darrell sighed and sat down next to her, taking off his work shirt revealing just another normal tee-shirt. "It was going fine until I got off work. Some punks tried to jump me, saying that I attacked their gang. I was like, 'Why the hell would I waste my time fighting punks like you?', but they kept at it."  
  
"Hmm. . . Sounds weird," Sakura replied. . . or so they thought. Both looked behind the couch and came face to face with Sakura Satsu, Sakura Kasugano's dark side. They separated 4 years ago after their huge adventure and stayed like that. Unlike other beings made of Satsu no Hadou, Sakura S. came out a lot more tamer, acting more like a twin than an evil side. It's was fun to have her around. Just like her sister, the darker Sakura wore the same type of tee-shirt her original was, only hers was black. As she hopped over the couch into the last available part of the sofa, Sakura K. started to talk to her husband about his predicament.  
  
"What in the world would give them the idea that someone who doesn't bother anyone without a reason just attack a gang like that?" she asked. Darrell just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm not worried about it. It's none of my business. Anyway, I should be asking how was your day."  
  
"Me? You know how college is. . . Oh, wait. That's right. You didn't go to college," Sakura ended mockingly.  
  
Darrell shot her a look. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'm saying that you didn't need a college degree to start working with computers. You skipped on me."  
  
"Hey, what can I say? I don't think I would have learned much anyway," Darrell said while looking straight forward. A pause arouse throughout the room before Darrell asked another question.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. . . Did you. . ."  
  
"I didn't even ask her," she immediately cut him off. "Karin went to me and challenged me again during lunch. We didn't finish before the bell, though, so we called it a draw until tomorrow."  
  
"I'm surprised that they let you guys fight during lunch," Darrell said.  
  
"That's because we know when to and not to fight," Sakura S. responded. "We're responsible people."  
  
"Besides, Kei probably would have stopped me anyway," Sakura K. added to her sister's comment. "She still, even after all these years, won't stop telling me to stop fighting."  
  
"What's her problem?" Darrell asked while raising an eyebrow. "We don't even go out to tournaments like we used to anymore. Besides, we know we have things to do."  
  
"It's just that she wants me to become just like her," the lighter Sakura replied while rolling her eyes. "She wants me to dedicate ALL my time into my studies. Geez! Sometimes she acts like a second mother."  
  
Darrell let out a small laugh as he then proceeded to relax. Once again, after a while he asked another question.  
  
"Hey. . . I want to know. . . Did you tell her what you were going to do for the spring break?"  
  
Sakura K. shook her head. "I didn't even call Hinata about it. She's busy, anyway. Said something about taking care of her new baby. . ."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
The other part of the group, Hinata Wakaba, was in a sexually active relationship with Kyosuke Kagami. . . and of course they brought another life into the world. She had a lot of her time taken up by the baby, who was only 1 year old, and was also considering marrying him. Sakura hadn't even seen her around her house or old hangouts. It was apparent that their lives have went on to bigger things after high school. . . Playtime was over.  
  
She gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes briefly before getting up.  
  
"Where are you going, sis?" the darker Sakura asked.  
  
"Nowhere. . . I'm just getting something to eat real quick."  
  
"Okay. . ." she replied and replaced her focus on the TV. The quietness lasted about a few minutes before a chill across Darrell's body. He shuddered, looking over his shoulder expecting someone, and found nothing.  
  
"Weird. . . I could have sworn. . . I felt something. . . similar. . ."  
  
"Something wrong, Darrell?"  
  
"Nah. . ." he answered while closing his eyes and letting his mind wander. He pictured one of his old sparring matches with Sakura K. about a year ago in their backyard. . .  
  
-Flashback: one year ago-  
  
"Hadouken!"  
  
"Hadouken!"  
  
Both attacks canceled out. Darrell and Sakura backed away from each other and took a breathing break. They were fighting for a good 20 minutes straight, the average for their fights and they normally stop by now but Darrell got an idea,  
  
"Hey, Sakura!"  
  
"Yeah. . .?"  
  
"I think we should see who really wins this match. First one to hit the ground loses, okay?"  
  
Once again Sakura developed that look of determination in her eyes. "Fine. Let's go! Shunpukyaku!"  
  
Sakura tried to go right for the kill with her modified Hurricane Kick, something Darrell saw clearly and decided to counter.  
  
"Shakunetsuken!!" he yelled while going for his uppercut special move. He connected and Sakura was pretty close to hitting the ground but she recovered. Just then, he felt something. It was slight, but it was noticeable. The energy felt just like that of Shin Akuma's. . . but it also felt familiar, like it belonged to him. He paused, not bothering to notice Sakura's Shinku Hadouken until it knocked him out. He spent a good week in the bed bandaged up after that. . . but he still couldn't get over it. . .  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
That energy he just sensed was the same of that of last year. Before he could think about it more, Sakura K. jumped onto his lap, totally surprising him, making her giggle.  
  
"You know I hate it when you get lost in your thoughts," she teased while giving him a smile. "Relax more."  
  
"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Darrell asked, only to get a light, friendly punch on the nose from Sakura and returned the favor.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. . ."  
  
"Oh. . . You mean like THIS!?!"  
  
"Hey! H-hey! Stop!! Ha, ha!! You KNOW I-I'm ticklish!! Stop it!!!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"Oh, I hate it when you do that!"  
  
Darrell's laugh could be heard throughout the room as Sakura fully sat next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Four years running. . ." she whispered into his ear.  
  
"And no matter what. . . we'll stay together. . ." Darrell added. "Come on. . . It's late and I want to hit the sack."  
  
"What?" Sakura yelped out loud, looking at the time, which read 5:58 P.M. "It's nowhere near time for bed, Darrell."  
  
Darrell responded by giving his wife a smile. "That's not what I meant. . ."  
  
Sakura stared at Darrell for a little more before finally realizing what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh. . . That sack. . . Okay, Darrell. . . Let's go."  
  
Darrell helped Sakura up and escorted her to their bedroom. For the next hour and a half, they were totally. . . busy. . . with each other. . .  
  
End of Chapter 1. Next Chapter: Darrell's Evil Side Returns 


	2. Yin meets Yang

Chapter 2: Yin meets Yang  
  
{I've finally found you. . . my light side. Its been four long years. . . but I finally found you again. . .}  
  
A shadow figure stood in the same alley Darrell ran from about 2 hours ago. It just stood there, looking at the house in front of him as the only light on turned off. It was one of the bedrooms. . . and that's where the shadow was thinking on going in. It moved swiftly and warped through it. . .  
  
----- -----  
  
--Flashback: six months ago--  
  
-Darrell-  
  
So there I am, just staring at the buildings that inhabit downtown Tokyo. It's weird. Normally I'd be inside, doing something with my wife, but something has me down. I. . . really couldn't pinpoint it, but I feel as if something was missing from our lives. Kids? Nah! No way. . . Well not now, that is. I. . . guess it's that we haven't been street fighting ever since we got married and Sakura started to attend college. . . I wonder if she notices it, too? I mean, we spar each other frequently to make sure we don't fall behind, but what's missing the excitement of being in a real fight. . . We practically know each other's moves before we do them so our matches often lead to just countering one another. I guess we need to go out and find some excitement. . . Hey, it's only been 4 years the last tournament. . . No one out there has gotten that old. . .  
  
That's it. I made up my mind. I'm going street fighting. . . and I'm taking Sakura with me. She only has one year left and she doesn't have any summer classes. Gotta love those Japanese schools. Who knows? Maybe. . . we'll run into Ryu again. I heard that he was tearing up the circuit lately. . .  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
---- ----  
  
-Sakura-  
  
So here I am, sitting down, spending my Friday evening watching TV after a long day at college. Life's pretty great living with Darrell and going to college with my friends. I hardly felt like this before. . . but there's just one thing missing. It's not that I don't like sparring with Darrell, Hinata, my sis, and the others around Tokyo, but I feel as if there's something big out there. . . and I'm missing it. I really don't want to ask Darrell about it though. His job at the computer place is funding for the both (or rather the three of us, including my twin) of us in more ways than one. . . but I need to know.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
That was Darrell calling for me. Duh! We're the only two in the house now since my sis left to go out somewhere. I got up from the sofa and went out to the balcony to were my husband was resting, staring at the buildings and the view of the evening sky. As I look at him I notice something that wasn't there in his eyes for a while: a flame of determination.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," he starts. "Tell me. . . When was the last time we've seen Ryu?"  
  
I look at him for a while, a bit skeptical look on my face. "Four years ago before the tournament. You know this. Why ask?"  
  
Darrell's smile widens as he looks at me. "I was just wondering. . . if you felt like going out into the world and going street fighting again like you used to. I think you'll agree with me that things around here are sort of dull."  
  
Without noticing it I smile. Me? Going out to see Ryu like I used to do in my high school years? Wow. . . that's a blast from not-so-far-back past. There's just one problem. . .  
  
"Darrell, as much as I'd like to go out like we used to, we can't. School starts again in about a month and a half and I don't think we'd be back by then. We'd need a gap of time. . . like 3 or 4 months, and I don't think your job permits that."  
  
Just like that, the flame in his eyes disappeared and he frowned.  
  
"Oh. . . Well, just asking. At least we know that we both want the same thing. . ."  
  
"Yeah. . ." I answered while kissing him on his forehead. "Once we do get the chance, I'll be ready when you are."  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
It was about 1o'clock in the morning, and both Sakura K. and Darrell were peacefully sleeping in their bed, Darrell's arms wrapped around her shoulders. They made love for about an hour and a half (an improvement over their adolescent times) and just needed some rest. It was Friday and they needed as much rest as possible. Unfortunately for one spouse, something interrupted his slumber, waking him up.  
  
Darrell felt the same feel of energy close by. . . VERY close by. He rolled out the bed, making sure he didn't wake up Sakura, and carefully walked towards the door. He pressed his ear against his bedroom door. . . and heard footsteps. He no longer waited as he busted the door open and rushed into the narrow hallway, facing darkness and hearing silence. Something dropped in Darrell's stomach but he kept his cool.  
  
"You can't hide from me. . . Show yourself!"  
  
SHING!!!  
  
Before he knew it, a black silhouette shot out the darkness and into his body, sending him reeling. Darrell yelled from the pain as his orange aura surrounded him for protection.  
  
{What is this. . .?} he asked himself. . . and unbelievably, he got an answer from within his head.  
  
[Give it up. . . You can't get rid of a part of yourself. It's been a while. . .]  
  
Darrell rammed his body into a wall behind him, trying to fight off this dark force. Before he knew it, his fists went aflame. . . but it was different. His eyes went wide as his left fist went to an unnatural purple flame while the right was normal. He immediately recognized it.  
  
{Satsu. . . no Hadou. . .? But how. . .}  
  
[Don't worry about it. . . It will be over in a minute.]  
  
Darrell tried to fight it a little longer before sliding to the ground.  
  
{Get. . . AWAY from me!!!}  
  
Somehow, the dark side of his body disappeared but it didn't go away. Darrell watched as a dark aura started to make its own body. . . and now. . . be was face to face with his own, dark Satsu side. . .  
  
"You. . . You're me. . ." he mouthed out.  
  
The Satsu Darrell smirked. "Yeah. . . or really your old self. I bet you weren't expecting me to show up right in front of your face, huh?"  
  
"What do you want with me. . . and how did you get out of my body in the first place?"  
  
"Man, Gill really fried your brain when he took me out your body four years ago. You don't remember anything. . ."  
  
"Gill?"  
  
Satsu Darrell sighed. "You really have no clue. I guess I'll tell you after I beat eh crap out of you and become one with you once again. . ."  
  
Darrell immediately stepped back into a defensive stance. "What?! Why??"  
  
"Simple. . . I want to go back into your body. I might be strong now but when we're complete I'll be twice as strong as I am now. The beautiful thing is that as soon as one of us is defeated, no matter if it's you or me, we'll merge into one."  
  
"But. . . I don't WANT you! You don't understand how much pain you caused me over the years. It HAD to have been you that caused my anger problem. You're the cause of my problems and I won't allow that to happen again!"  
  
"You won't have much of a choice. Either way, I'm getting my wish so let's get this over with!"  
  
"No way! I'm not going to fight myself! It's not worth it!"  
  
Satsu Darrell was about to charge in to start the fight. Just as he came an inch before his original, he stopped, grabbing his head in sudden pain.  
  
"What the. . .?" the original let out.  
  
"No. . . NOT NOW, DAMMIT!!!" the Satsu clone screamed while reeling backwards. "BACK OFF!!! I'M DOING THIS MY WAY!!!"  
  
"No!! I can't allow you to hurt him!" he said again. . . but to himself, not to his original. Darrell just stared at him. The darker side looked up throughout his struggle and yelled out, "Wait! It's not what. . . it seems like! I'm really good!!"  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!!" he cut himself off again, reliving his previous attitude. "It seems as if my fucking other side is trying to take control again. We'll. . . meet again. . . Darrell. . ."  
  
Just like that the dark Darrell warped out of view, leaving a totally confused Darrell with a predicament. What was going on? He knew that the figure was really his evil side but why was he arguing with himself? It was like it too had a good side and an evil side of it's own. . . It was weird. . .  
  
"Darrell!! What's going on!?"  
  
That was Sakura K's voice coming from his bedroom door, totally startled. Darrell just looked at her and replied with, "I'll tell you in the morning, dear. It. . . will probably be so much of a shock that we'd never get back to sleep. I can't afford that."  
  
End of Chapter 2. Next Chapter: The mystery of the Dark Hadou 


	3. Satsu Secrets

Chapter 3: Satsu Secrets  
  
"Dammit! Why did you come up then! I could have easily reunited with our light side. Why the hell did you interrupt!?"  
  
"I know that we want the same thing but this just isn't the right way to do this. I don't want to force the merger."  
  
"But how else do you expect us to do this? You heard it from the horse's mouth. He won't willingly merge, so what other choice do we have?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"That's what I thought. Now, we have to come up with a plan. . ."  
  
---- ----  
  
"So, you have a dark side to worry about. . ." Sakura K. started as she spoke with her spouse early in the morning at breakfast, around 7:34 AM. After the confrontation, Darrell didn't get back to sleep. He just stared at the ceiling, wasting his time. He still had his attention on his newfound Satsu twin and how he reacted. Who was Gill? Questions filled his head and he had a feeling that he'd get the answer sooner or later. . .  
  
"What I don't understand is that you said that he seemed to be arguing with himself, as if he had an internal conflict. I thought that for the exception of my dark side all Satsu no Hadou incarnations were bent on killing and destruction. Just look at Evil Ryu, Shin Akuma and Ultimate Rugal. . ."  
  
"But if I came out differently and Darrell's side is not entirely evil. . . then doesn't that mean that there's an exception to this rule. . ."  
  
Sakura S. walked in through the living room door and sat down across from Darrell, who had his head down, totally wrecked. He was tired from having sex with Sakura K. and now that he didn't get any sleep, he had to call his job and tell him that he couldn't make it to work. Sakura K. also took the day off to discuss his new problem.  
  
As the lighter Sakura finished making some breakfast, Darrell found the energy to talk.  
  
"So. . . now what. . .? Obviously my darker side got confused with me and I got blamed for him causing havoc with that gang. Now what do I do. . .?"  
  
"Its not what you're going to do, but what WE'RE going to do," Sakura K. replied. "I think I've got an idea."  
  
Darrell raised his head and asked, "What's the idea?"  
  
"Well. . . it's a long shot, but what if we can relocate the book where I learned about the Shungokusatsu in the first place? I think there's something there that can help us."  
  
At that instant, Sakura S's eyes lit up. "Oh! I know what you're talking about, sis!" Just as quickly as her excitement arouse it dropped. "Oh, but the dojo is practically ancient by now. The last time I've heard of it, it was condemned. . ."  
  
"We're going to have to take that chance," Sakura K answered back. "I think. . . we can still find it if it is in the same place I hid it at. . ."  
  
--Flashback 7 years ago--  
  
-Sakura-  
  
I was naïve. I admit it. I knew that I had no business going through the ancient techniques in the book but I just wanted to get stronger so desperately. When the time was right I took it off the shelf and ran full speed to the dojo's single-room bathroom and locked the door behind me. As I thumbed through the pages, I kept a keen eye out for a really powerful attack that could really help me out in a struggle.  
  
{Hmm. . . All these techniques are good. . . but they seem so hard. . . Wait. What's this. . .?}  
  
I stopped about three pages before the end of the giant book and read the technique out loud.  
  
"Shun. . . Goku. . . Satsu. . .? Sound pretty interesting. . ."  
  
I read on, checking out its strength and was growing attached to it. However, just as I thought I had something, my heart sank as I got to the bottom of the page: the consequences.  
  
"Hold on. . . 'Proceed with caution: If this move is executed perfectly, most likely the user will never become nothing more than a dark entity, seeking nothing but death. . .' Ugh. . . I can't use this. . ."  
  
I stared at it for a while and thought about it for a second before coming towards a realization.  
  
"Wait. . . It said that I had to do it perfectly. Maybe if I tweak it. . . maybe I can still make it a powerful move without losing my soul and sanity. . ."  
  
Before I could think anymore, I heard footsteps from outside. It had to be the keeper of the Shoto dojo and it freaked me out. I wasn't supposed to be here so early in the morning. . . and I couldn't run out there with this book in my hands. My eyes scrambled from side to side, thinking where I could ditch it at. Finally I decided to stuff it in a corroded part of the far wall and covered it up like I found it. I then waited for the footsteps to stop and ran out as fast as possible. Ever since then I trained hard. . . and finally made up the Harugokusatsu, a harmless alternative to that dreaded technique.  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
"So, you think this is a good idea?" Darrell asked as he stepped through a broken door at the back of the old dojo.  
  
"Like I said, there must be something in that book that says something about the nature on Satsu no Hadou," Sakura S. answered for her sister. "I just know it. Maybe it also has something on why I came out like this. . ."  
  
The inside of the building was old and rusted, trash all over the floor and walls. Obviously drug users used it as a hangout during its fall. As the three navigated throughout the mess, being led by Sakura K., Darrell had one thought on his mind.  
  
{How could something that is supposed to be thoroughly evil have a good side? It's a person's EVIL side from the start! It makes no sense. . .}  
  
Finally after a few minutes, Sakura found herself inside the old women's bathroom. She headed towards the opening in the wall and found out that it must have crumbled open. She quickly went over and searched the hole, hoping to find something.  
  
{Come on. . . come on. . . Oh! Got it!}  
  
Sakura K. pulled out a huge book with her right arm and pulled it up to her eyes. It was dusty so she blew on the cover. . . and smiled.  
  
"Yeah! This is it, guys!"  
  
As both companions made their way towards her, Sakura K. flipped thought the first pages of the Shotokan style manual. She stopped after a while and stared at a certain page for a while before saying, "Guys. . . I think we found it."  
  
"Let me see that," Darrell insisted and Sakura K. gave it up. He decided to read it aloud, wanting to hear what he was reading.  
  
"The basis of the Shotokan style of Karate is focused on the concentration of inner energy (ki or chi) in order to use attacks. A person without enough energy cannot get the proper use of the techniques in this style, especially the Hadou, or Surge, attacks. However, a person with just enough Hadou energy can harness Satsu no Hadou (Murderous Surge or Surge of Murderous Intent). This is a totally destructive force that can destroy anything. . . HOWEVER. . . there have been cases in which the intent could be either controlled or dulled, emitting a mere dark copy of the individual to emerge. The cases are rare, but one is fortunate to have this happen. This is more likely to happen if the original person is kind at heart and not full of ambition or hatred. . ."  
  
He stopped, letting that sink in. He had to have something really bad happen around the time of the tournament four years ago to make him so angry that he released his Satsu no Hadou out into the world. . . but as he silently read on, he couldn't find anything on the dark side having its own light and dark side. He sighed and gave the book to the darker Sakura.  
  
"Here. I think it would be best if we take that back to the house to examine it some more."  
  
"Fine. . ." Sakura S. said while putting the book under her arm. As the three left the dojo, Darrell was concentrating on his thoughts.  
  
{Well, at least half of the puzzle is out in the open, but what about my problem. I seem to be the only one who had this happen. I guess I'll have to. . .}  
  
His thoughts were cut off as he sensed a familiar surge of energy to his left. It seemed to be his twin again. . . but it felt different, as if it was suppressed. He looked that way. . . and gasped.  
  
"What. . .? Who are you?"  
  
A teenage girl, roughly 16 years old, stood in the grass field to the group's left, holding a carrying bag like Ryu's. She wore black jeans and sneakers as well as a red shirt with a single kanji letter on it: cursed. She also had black hair that was short yet wild, sort of looking like Sakura's only a little longer, and red sparring gloves. Her eyes were emotionless as they aimed as Sakura S. . . and then Sakura K. . . then back at the darker clone.  
  
"You. . . The darker twin. . . I know you're made up of the Satsu no Hadou. I can't let you go on living. . . Prepare yourself."  
  
Sakura S. was puzzled. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything wr--"  
  
She never finished. The mysterious girl dropped her travel bag and immediately charged at her, a black aura surrounding her, and prepared to strike. . .  
  
End of Chapter 3 Next Chapter: The new being of Satsu 


	4. Cursed Soul

Chapter 4: Cursed Soul.  
  
Translations  
  
Hadoushou: Surge Palm Hou'ou Zanku Kyaku: Phoenix Air Slash Kick  
  
Sakura S. jumped back from the new girl's charge, dropping the book, and dodged all her attacks. As she did so, Sakura couldn't help but notice something familiar.  
  
{Her energy. . . It's definitely Satsu no Hadou. . . but who is she?}  
  
The girl successfully nailed a blow to the Satsu Sakura, making her stumble backward into a defensive stance. She didn't let up as she charged up some energy some energy in her hands and fired.  
  
"Hadoushou!"  
  
{Wait a minute. . . That's my sister's old move. . .}  
  
Her opponent threw her hands out, releasing a large blast of energy towards her that came out like an explosion. Sakura S. quickly used the Ashura Senka to warp through it to the new Satsu being's back.  
  
"Shouoken!'  
  
Sakura rammed her fist into the teen's body six times, knocking her up into the air. She air recovered and charged up while airborne.  
  
"Hou'ou Zanku Kyaku!!"  
  
Instantly she shot down fast with her leg out, nailing Sakura in the head, popping her into the air. The girl touched the ground and shot back up with brought with another powerful kick. She then hung in the air and stuck Sakura S. again with another kick, all while she was still in the air. The process continued 9 times before the last kick blasted Sakura into a weak part of the dojo wall, instantly causing it to collapse.  
  
"Sis!" the lighter Sakura yelled out. The other Satsu girl calmly stood her ground, waiting for something to happen. . . which it did. Several Sakuras, some going left and some going right, emerged from the rubble.  
  
{What? What type of Ashura Warp is that?}  
  
"Eat this!" a voice shouted from behind. She spun around and ate the dark Sakura's Midare Zakura super. Sakura attacked 16 times ending with the Shouoken. The other girl landed hard on her back and stayed down, just as Sakura S. collected her copies.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is, but I can sense the same dark energy that fuels me in you. Tell me. . . who are you?"  
  
The other girl sat up, shaking her head and replied, "If I answer your questions, you answer mine."  
  
"Fine. . ." Sakura S. answered as the other girl got to her feet.  
  
"First off, my name. . . is Kaoru Miadami. As you probably sensed, I've been cursed from birth with this retched energy. It's a curse, I swear. It's because of this energy that I killed my parents when I was only 8. I didn't have any control over myself. . . and no one in my family wanted to be bothered with me. They feared for their lives and I don't blame them. I had to go around in shelters to survive. . . That wasn't pretty. I thought that things couldn't get worse. . . so I finally decided to get some training into suppressing this evil energy. Unfortunately the master of this dojo was murdered. . .  
  
"I had to do things the hard way and train by myself. I had no intention to fight but I seemed to have no choice. After many hard years, I managed to control my energy at the age of 15. I'm 16 years old now. . . and I dedicated my life into destroying any trace of the Satsu no Hadou in the world. I didn't know how many people around had this energy within them. . . You have to be like the 24th that I met. . . but you're different. . ."  
  
"I know," the dark twin replied.  
  
"How did you manage to split from your light side. . . and how can you still live like nothing has happened? Haven't you ever had the urge to murder?"  
  
"No. . . I'm just her suntanned twin that just happened to spawn from her," Sakura S. replied coolly while jerking her thumb at the lighter Sakura. "I'm one of the few good Satsu beings. . . Sorta weird, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. . . "  
  
"Are you two done fighting?" Darrell asked. "I think we need to go somewhere that we can chat in privacy."  
  
---- ----  
  
The four went out to a fast food restaurant in Niako Mall, the place where Sakura shops with her friends Hinata, Kei, and Natsu. It wasn't really a quiet place, but at least there everyone there had their own objective and wouldn't bother them.  
  
"So how are you living now?" Sakura K. asked politely.  
  
"Well. . . I'm sort of on the road, letting my senses pick up the next Satsu being," Kaoru replied while digging into her double cheeseburger. "I do some odd jobs, too, but I don't have a lot of money so I can't get a lot of the things that I want. . . especially a home. . ."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
There was a silence around the group as they resumed eating. Five seconds later, Darrell spoke up.  
  
"I know that this might be a bold statement. I mean we just met. . . but how about you stay at our house for a while?"  
  
"What?" Kaoru let out, startled by the sudden offer. "Uh, I couldn't do that. I mean, that will just be intruding into your personal space. . ."  
  
"No, it wouldn't," Darrell reassured. "It's called, 'being invited to live at someone's house'. We all had our share of problems in the past when we were your age. . . Even younger. Trust me, it's no problem."  
  
"Oh. . . thanks!" she rang cheerfully. It was the first time the trio saw her happy about something. "I won't be a burden! I promise!"  
  
"Sure. . . no problem," Sakura S. responded. "Just make sure you don't try to kill me while I'm asleep. You'll regret it."  
  
Kaoru smirked at that remark. They finished their food about 10 minutes later, Sakura K. getting her last bite in. Just as she started to swallow, an explosion rang out from the other side of the mall, almost making her choke on it.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kaoru asked while rising out of her seat. A lot of people were running away from the spot and instantly all four fighters felt it.  
  
"Satsu no Hadou. . ." Kaoru mumbled.  
  
"Not just any Satsu no Hadou. . ." Darrell added, his orange aura surrounding his body. "It's mine. . . He must be trying to draw me out. . . Well, then. . . he got my attention now! Let's go!"  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Next Chapter: Light vs. Dark 


	5. First Showdown

Chapter 5: First Showdown  
  
{Yes... He's coming...}  
  
{Why did you do that? You didn't need to trash those stores and hurt those people to draw him out!}  
  
{At least he's coming. I don't want you to interfere. I'll do this as fast as possible, got that?}  
  
{...fine, but if you do something crazy, I' stopping ya.}  
  
{Yeah, yeah... Oh, our older brother is here...}  
  
The group finally made it to the center of the mall in about a minute where Darrell's dark side was waiting. A grin was on his face as he eyes his original.  
  
"Humph! That was fast," Darrell S. complimented.  
  
"You... I can't believe that you'd stoop this low to get me," Darrell muttered as he looked at the stores that where wrecked and the motionless bodies of innocent people on the ground.  
  
"And it was all for you, brother," the dark side added. "Just to see you again..."  
  
"Don't you DARE call me your brother!" the light side shot back. "You're nothing more than my Satsu no Hadou running amuck. You're going down!"  
  
The grin on Darrell S. increased. {That's exactly what I want you to do... He obviously forgot that no matter who wins between us, we'll merge. It's the perfect plan...}  
  
Darrell stepped forward and entered his fighting stance. Darrell S. followed suit... but noticed something different.  
  
{That stance... It's not like mine anymore... It looks like... a little bit of... Sakura's...}  
  
Unlike his old, freelance Shotokan stance, Darrell's left fist was almost up to his chin height. The right was like it always was for Shotos despite his hand being open slightly in a Bruce Lee way.  
  
"Heh... Changing styles on me huh?" the darker twin asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hardly... but I do have something different up my sleeve."  
  
"Well let's see what you can do!"  
  
Darrell S. immediately Ashura Warped right into the original's face and the two squared off. Punches were thrown and blocked and kicks were evaded. The battle went back and forth until the original saw his Satsu clone turn it up a notch.  
  
"Gou-Shakunetsuken!"  
  
"Copycat!" the original yelled as he blocked the dark flaming punch. . . but something went wrong.  
  
"Gahh!" Darrell yelped while jumping back in pain. Although he blocked, he could still fell the burn in his chest, as if his dark side had really nailed it clean.  
  
"Heh! I knew that you'd block that but that's your mistake," Darrell S. laughed. "My flame is going to wear you down until you're finished!"  
  
"Cheap." the original muttered while regaining his stance. He leaned back, cupping his hands to his side and I red sphere of energy appeared.  
  
"Shakunetsu. . . Shinku. . . HADOUKEN!!!"  
  
As soon as Darrell launched, a grin crossed the dark Darrell's face.  
  
"You just don't get it. . ." he mumbled then warped right behind his light side in a very familiar stance.  
  
{Now to end this. . .}  
  
{That's the Shungokusatsu. . .} Kaoru thought to herself, about to scream her warning before. . .  
  
POW!!  
  
Darrell S. reeled from a flaming elbow. The original just smiled while turning around.  
  
"Do you really think that you'd nail me with that so easily. . ., BRO??" he asked. "You should know better."  
  
Darrell S. growled. "Why you. . .! Shakunetsu SWORD!!!"  
  
He quickly formed a purple flame sword with both hands and charged in. The original simple turned around and stood still.  
  
{What is he doing!?} Sakura K. wondered.  
  
"You're mine!!" Darrell S. yelled as he came with an overhead slash. . . and gasped.  
  
"But. . . but. . . how. . .?"  
  
Darrell had already blocked the sword with his own Shakunetsuken Sword. . . and he only used one hand to make it. He smiled again.  
  
"I think you're beginning to see your flaws in your youth," he commented, then his left fist burst into flames and smashed into the other twin's stomach. He let out painful yelps as his dark sword snuffed and he stumbled back. The original just shook his head in pity and landed a roundhouse kick resembling Sakura's right on the side of the head. A crack could be heard throughout the empty part of the mall as the Satsu twin fell in a heap on the ground.  
  
"I really didn't want to do that but you left me no choice. . ."  
  
"You. . . are. . . so forgetful, brother. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
The dark twin got up slowly, a faint black aura covering his body.  
  
"I've been. . . holding back purposely. . . so that I'd lose this fight. . . and now. . . it's time to come back home. . ."  
  
Darrell's eyes widened. He remembered what his dark side said last time. . .  
  
{. . .as soon as one of us is defeated, no matter if it's you or me, we'll merge into one. . .}  
  
"No. . . NOOO!!!" he wailed as his dark side Ashura Warped as fast as he could to his body but someone stopped him.  
  
"I can't let you get your sick wish, cretin!" Kaoru yelled as she used her own Ashura Senka right into Darrell S's path. He growled as he stopped, his black aura darkening.  
  
"Step aside," he said sternly. "You don't know who you're messing with."  
  
"No, YOU don't know who you're messing with," Kaoru responded as her own black aura appeared. The two stared at each other, about to fight, until the sound of police cars arouse.  
  
"Crap. . . The cops," Darrell S. muttered again. "I'll see you around. You haven't seen the last of me, bro!"  
  
And with that he warped out of the vicinity. Just as he did, Kaoru sighed. . . but Darrell moaned as he dropped to his knees, holding his stomach.  
  
"Oh, no. . ." Sakura K. mumbled. "Darrell! What's wrong?!?"  
  
"It was that attack that his dark side used. . ." Kaoru replied as she went over to see how her new companion was doing. "It's still in effect. . . I can fix this if. . ."  
  
"Come on!" Sakura S. yelled out all of a sudden. "We better get out of here before we get arrested! Kaoru, hold onto me and grab Darrell's hand. Sis, come here. We're warping outta here!"  
  
--- ---  
  
"Targets confirmed. . . Waiting for next response. . ."  
  
A slim, female figure was staring at the four teens as they disappeared in courtesy of the Ashura Warp. She was wearing a black uniform and boots, as well as short, purple hair. She stood next to a barren store, and was talking. . . to herself. . .  
  
". . .Yes. . . Targets are 16 year old Kaoru Miadama, 22 year old twins Sakura Kasugano and Sakura Satsu, and 20 year old Darrell Markis. . . Yes. . . Set up the missing female fighter as well? Confirmed. 21 year old Hinata Wakaba will be at their destination as well. . . She should be getting the call now. . . Estimated amount of time for arrival: 15 minutes. Yes. . . We will be there as soon as possible. . . and strike when the time is right. . . Yes. . . Understood. . . Lord Bison. . ."  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Next Chapter: The Plan Unfolds 


	6. Shattered Reunion

Chapter 6: Shattered Reunion  
  
Translations in this chapter:  
  
Shoryu Baito: Rising Dragon Bites  
  
Rekka Nakkura: Raging Knuckle  
  
Hyakurestu Senpu Kyaku: Lightning Whirlwind Kick  
  
Ike: Go  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Kaoru asked as she finished patching up Darrell's stomach wound.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to you," Darrell answered while he rested on the living room couch. "I didn't know that you could cure people like that."  
  
"Well it's something I needed to learn by myself in battles."  
  
The four warped straight to their home about 3 miles away from Niako Mall and decided to rest there. Kaoru also unpacked her belonging in the guest room and made herself at home about 5 minutes ago. She felt warm in this house, and it wasn't because they had the heat on. She felt like she belonged, finally able to have her own bed and room, not to mention a family of sorts. Now everyone was in the living room, resting up from the dark Darrell encounter.  
  
"Darrell, are you sure that your Satsu twin has a good side?" Sakura K. asked as she sat in the love seat next to the couch. "He was pretty evil throughout the whole fight."  
  
"Sakura, I'm not crazy," Darrell replied. "I know it's there. . . somewhere."  
  
"Well, I would have said that you're crazy for thinking that he has some type of conscience," Kaoru muttered while sat next to Darrell, "and that fight could have been the clincher. . . but after fighting Sakura S., I think anything's possible."  
  
"Yeah. . . but now we need to be on the lookout for him again," Sakura S. warned, sitting down next to her twin. "If he does have a light side and they swap frequently, that means that he could fool us if we let them. We can't let him do that unless we're sure that what Darrell is saying is right."  
  
"Okay," the other three said at the same time, just as the doorbell rang. Sakura K. got up off her seat and went towards her door to open it. . . and a smile quickly crossed her face.  
  
"Hinata!!!" she yelled her greeting while sharing a hug with her friend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What?" Hinata asked, breaking free and staring blankly at Sakura. "You can't be serious. You called me about 10 minutes ago. You said it was urgent."  
  
"What?" Sakura K. gave back her friend's first quote. "No way. . . We just got here 5 minutes ago. The weirdest thing is happening to us. . ."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, let me in and let me know about it."  
  
Sakura let her friend in and closed the door but Hinata didn't get far before staring at the girl sitting next to Darrell on the couch. She never seen her before. . . and could sense the same evil energy within her that she sensed four years ago when she saw Ultimate Rugal and Shin Akuma.  
  
"Uh. . . Sakura. . ." she whispered in her friend's ear. "Who is she?"  
  
"Oh, let me introduce you. Kaoru! Come over here and meet my best friend!"  
  
The girl in the red and black attire got up and walked over to the two and smiled, eyeing Hinata in particular.  
  
"Hi. . . I'm. . . Kaoru Miadama," she said while giving a traditional greeting. Hinata stuttered before returning the favor.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Hinata Wakaba. Please to meet you. . . So, where did you pop up from?"  
  
"Well. . . to be honest I was supposed to. . . uh. . . hurt a certain person here. . . but. . ." Kaoru let out a nervous giggle as she looked over her shoulder to Sakura S., the other Satsu being on their team, and turned back to Hinata, "we became friends and now. . . I'm staying here."  
  
"Oh, really?" Hinata turned her attention to the light Sakura and whispered into her ear, "Sakura. . . you do feel her energy, right?"  
  
"Of course," she whispered back. "She can control it, so relax. . . but speaking of the Dark Hadou, that's what's happening."  
  
"Now what's the problem?" Hinata said out loud. "Who is it now? Is Akuma back?"  
  
"No. . . It's actually. . . Darrell. . ."  
  
"WHAT?!!?" Hinata freaked. "You can't be serious! Darrell. . . OUR Darrell, has Satsu no Hadou?!?"  
  
"No, no inside him," Sakura K. replied. "It's out of his body and causing all types of chaos. You should have been with us to Niako Mall. He practically trashed the place. But the weird thing is. . . Darrell swears that he has a good side."  
  
Hinata kept quiet for a while, staring at the normal Darrell, who was now looking at her, and then looked at Sakura. "You're kidding, right? I mean, I know that we got lucky with your dark side, but this sounds hard to believe."  
  
"That's what I said, but I guess it doesn't hurt to wish. So how's the baby?"  
  
"You mean Tai? Yeah. . . Kyosuke is taking care of him for this month. We haven't married yet, so every month we switch up so that we don't get overworked with him. He's such a cutie! You need to see him!"  
  
"Yeah, that is if you'll ever be home so that I could. . ."  
  
"Whatever, Sakura. . . Anyway. . . Since I'm free, how about. . ."  
  
With a grin, Hinata reached into her jean pockets. . . and pulled out her orange sparring gloves that she had for the last 7 years and dangled them from her hands, grinning. Sakura returned the grin, but this time she had an idea.  
  
"Sure, Sakura. . . but let's do something different. How about a tag team?"  
  
"Huh?" Hinata gasped. "Really? That would be fun, but who would be on teams?"  
  
"Let's ask. Hey, Darrell! Kaoru! Sis! How about we do a little sparring?"  
  
---- ----  
  
"Okay, here's the rules," Sakura S. instructed in the street in front of their house. "Teams are Hinata and my sis again Darrell and Kaoru with the married couple going first against each other."  
  
"Watch it, sis. . ." Sakura K. warned while her fist started to glow a white tint. Sakura S. sighed and continued.  
  
"Anyway. . . you two," she said while pointing at Kaoru and Hinata, "will be on the side, waiting for the signal to jump in and substitute. Trust me, Kaoru, you'll know how it looks like. We tag by giving a taunt. Anyway, you can double team someone with double super moves and that counts as a switch. First team to be totally floored loses, got that?"  
  
The four nodded in approval and they went into their staring positions. Sakura K. and Darrell tapped their fists against one another, totally copying Ryu and Ken's trademark friendship intro, before getting into their fighting stances from when they were teenagers.  
  
"Ready, Darrell?" Sakura asked.  
  
"As always!" Darrell replied.  
  
"Ready?" the Satsu Sakura called out. "Fight!!"  
  
Sakura immediately went on the offensive with a fierce punch to Darrell's face which was easily blocked. Darrell countered with his own punch to the side of the head which was parried and returned with a kick to the chin.  
  
"Shouoken!!" Sakura yelled as she followed up with her multi-hit rushing uppercut, knocking her husband into the air. Darrell quickly air recovered and charged up some energy in his hands.  
  
"Hadouken!" he yelled as he threw his blue ball of energy downwards at Sakura. Sakura dodged it and charged up her own Hadouken and threw it upwards. Darrell saw this and blocked while landing and ducked in, dodging Sakura's roundhouse kick, and his right fist exploded into flames.  
  
"SHAKUNETSUKEN!!!"  
  
He nailed his punch to the face, knocking his wife to the pavement. She rolled back and wiped her cheek with her red handguard, then blocked Darrell's twin jab combo. Sakura K. then broke her guard (Tardy Countered) and kicked Darrell in the chin once again, knocking him into the air. She jumped right after him and performed some attacks in mid-air before charging up her vigor into her hands, a large, blue electric ball of energy forming into her hands.  
  
"Shinku. . . HADOUKEN!!!"  
  
She released her Surge Fist right at Darrell's vulnerable body, sending him plummeting into the street gravel. His body bounced off the ground once before he found the will to recover by using one arm to maneuver his body into a standing position. However, he immediately met Sakura K's fist. . . or so he thought.  
  
"Gotcha!!" he yelled as he quickly formed his flame sword and countered with a slash to the stomach, stunning Sakura for his next move: a super.  
  
"Rekka. . . NAKKURA!!!"  
  
His fists went into flames as he unleashed 18 lightning fast blows on Sakura K., ending with a Shakunetsuken right to her face. Once again she slid back onto the street, then laid down fully. Darrell withdrew his flames and followed in hot pursuit. As he got close, Sakura sprang up and. . . yarned, covering her mouth with her hand. At first Darrell was about to attack, but then he remembered the rules. . . a bit too late. Hinata jumped in with a kick from above, sending him flying to the ground.  
  
{It. . . was a switch pose. . .} he reminded himself as he got off the floor and narrowly dodged Hianta's Enbukyaku, her three spinning flame kicks while moving through the air. He stood up and jerked his thumb at Hinata while yelling, "Ike!" On cue, Kaoru jumped in, nailing Hinata in the back with her entrance kick and planting her face first into the ground. Hinata got up quickly, brushing her face off and clothes, then turned to face the new girl. Kaoru was first to attack with a Hadoushou, and Hianta ditched to the side of her, nailing several lightning fast punches all over her body before knocking her away with a sphere of energy.  
  
Kaoru safe fell and caught Hinata off guard with a blow to the head, then a strong kick to the stomach, then. . .  
  
"Shoryu Baito!!"  
  
Kaoru delivered a rising uppercut with her left, then the right, then slammed Hinata over the head with an overhead strike, knocking her into the ground. Kaoru was about to follow up but Hinata got up and kicked out with her leg, breaking her momentum. Hinata then followed with a twin jab, then a strong fierce punch to the face, then. . .  
  
"Hisshou!!"  
  
She unleashed a multitude of fists, followed by her flaming uppercut cyclone, making Kaoru fall to the ground. It took a while for her to stand up. A black aura covered her body as she clasped her hands to her side in her Hadouken. Hinata braced herself.  
  
"Shinku. . . HADOUKEN!!"  
  
{Wow! She knows the Shinku Hadouken, too!} Sakura S. thought as the new Satsu girl threw her blue blast right at Hinata. It wasn't as big as Sakura's but it was definitely faster. Hinata managed to block the entire move, though, so Kaoru had to resort to something different. Just before she could make a move, Hinata stretched her arms over her head. . . and Kaoru went defensive. It was another switch by their team and Sakura came out with her attack. . . only to have it blocked.  
  
"Now I got you!" Kaoru yelled out as she uppercutted Sakura into the air and followed in pursuit with her own air combo. . . then her air super. Correction. Her other air super.  
  
"Hyakuretsu. . . Senpu Kyaku!!"  
  
Kaoru performed one air Senpukyaku. . . but it raised the air around her and Sakura K., hitting her about 17 times before it sent her plummeting to the street below. . . but just before Sakura landed, she charged up a Hadouken and threw it upwards, hitting an unsuspecting Kaoru from underneath. Both girls hit the ground hard, the fall knocking the wind out of both of them. As they struggled to get up, Hinata and Darrell shouted out their encouragement.  
  
"Let's go, Sakura! You need to switch!"  
  
"Kaoru! Let me come in for a while and you rest up!"  
  
{This is a pretty good match. . .} Sakura S. thought as both Sakura K. and Kaoru got to her feet. Just before they made a move, Sakura S. noticed something. . .  
  
{It seems as if we've been surrounded. . . but by who?}  
  
{Kaoru's been in for a while} Sakura K. thought as she started to charge in. {Now is my chance to make it a two on one!}  
  
"MIDARE ZAKURA!!!" she shouted her move name as she closed in. . . and Kaoru tried to block. . . but something someone came from above and stepped in-between them.  
  
"What the.?! Gyaa!" Sakura was cut off as the figure jumped up and planted her boot right into her face, making her fall back to the asphalt, out cold.  
  
"SAKURA!!" Darrell yelled out, about to get up. . . but was blasted from behind and fell face first into the street, knocked out.  
  
Hinata tried to do something but a thought didn't even get into her head before she too was attacked from behind and met the ground. Sakura S. warped to the back of Kaoru and the two Satsu girls saw their attackers; a bunch of identical girls wearing the same black outfits, boots, and weird fighting gloves. The only thing that was different was their hair and nationality.  
  
"Sakura. . . Who are they?" Kaoru asked, while getting into her fighting stance.  
  
"I don't know. . . but they'll be sorry for attacking my friends and sister," Sakura S. replied, also getting into stance. Both were about to move before two twin voices shot out behind them. . .  
  
"SPIN DRIVE SMASHER!!!"  
  
They spun around. . . and met two more girls who came rushing in like human drills, feet first. One was a red head and the other was a normal black- haired woman. They moved at the same time, ending their super combos with multi hit rising kicks to the Satsu girls' heads. Just before Sakura S. was knocked away, she caught a glimpse of the symbol on the red-head's outfit. . . and mumbled inside her head.  
  
{But. . . but that's. . . Shadowloo's. . . symbol. . .}  
  
Then she blacked out before she hit the ground. . .  
  
End of Chapter 6.  
  
Next Chapter: Reborn Hell 


	7. Return of Bison

Chapter 7: Return of Bison  
  
Kaoru slowly regained consciousness. . . but at the same time, she didn't want to. She could fell that her body was a wreck because was soon as she tried to move her body ached severely. She really couldn't move anyway since she was chained to a wall. . . but where was she? She slowly opened her eyes. . . and quickly identified it in her head.  
  
{What. . .? I'm. . . in an. . . airplane?}  
  
It looked like a military plane. . . and in the same room as her were the rest of the gang, also bonded to the walls, unconscious and beaten up pretty badly  
  
{Oh, man. . . What happened?} she asked herself, knowing that she didn't have the answers. Just then, the plane jolted a tiny bit and she could feel it staring to descend. Also, she heard footsteps coming from the door in front of her. Thinking fast, she closed her eyes, faking that she was still knocked out, and looked through the stilts in her eyes. She could barely see the woman in the familiar black uniform as it came in and moved towards Darrell and then looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"Yes. . . We should be landing shortly. . . Requesting permission to land. . . Understood. . . Send them right to you? Confirmed. . ."  
  
She then left and Kaoru sighed, fully opening her eyes and staring at Darrell.  
  
"So, you faked, too," Kaoru asked and Darrell let out a low groan.  
  
"Yeah. . ." he replied weakly. "The thing is. . . I have no idea where we are. . ."  
  
"I know. We obviously have been captured by someone. . . Well, I'm not going to take this sitting down! I'm breaking out!"  
  
"Wait. Don't do that. . ."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Think about it, Kaoru. We're in an airplane, captured by someone, and about to land at their hideout or whatever. If we cause a ruckus, the guys at the base will definitely know that something is wrong and the next thing we know, we're surrounded by like a hundred of those jokers, whoever they are. We need to keep a low profile so that when we do get out of here, they won't know that we're gone."  
  
"Okay, Darrell," Kaoru replied while releasing some tension. "I guess you guys need to regain a lot of energy, too. Your energy is really low."  
  
"Yeah, I know. . . Whoever got us must have waited for us to get tired from our fight."  
  
Darrell closed his eyes, his little orange aura covering his body, and focused on getting his energy back up. Kaoru followed suit, making sure to hold back so that their captors didn't notice that they were awake. It didn't take long for them to stop, though, since the shake of the airplane threw off their concentration. It screeched to a halt and once again the only door swung open to reveal a lot more women in the black uniform. The two didn't bother to fake this time, staring all of them down.  
  
"Subject 3 and 5 are now up. . ." one said. "No matter. Their energy is only at 23% and 20%, respectively. It's time that you've face our leader. . ."  
  
---- ----  
  
"Talk about being rude to company," Sakura S. mumbled while waking up in a huge room with nothing in it but a symbol of a skullhead with wings. Immediately she knew what it was. . .  
  
{Shadowloo. . . but. . . I thought. . .}  
  
"Ugh. . . Wow. . . what. . . what happened?"  
  
The dark Sakura turned to her sister, just getting up off the floor and rubbing her aching head.  
  
"You okay, sis?" she asked her light side.  
  
"No. . . I feel totally weak and my head is pounding. . . Everything hurts. . . Where are we anyway?"  
  
Sakura S. only shook her head. She put her eyes to where Hinata, Darrell, and Kaoru were at, just sitting next to a wall. She could notice it. Everyone really took a hit. . . as she could hardly sense their energy. . . as well as her own. She sighed and laid on her back again.  
  
"Now what?" she asked herself. Unfortunately, she got an answer to that. . .  
  
"You shall see what's next. . ."  
  
The wall in front of the group opened up. . . and everyone stared at it in horror. It was pretty obvious about the humongous amount of Psycho Energy was coming out of it. . . and the figure's appearance further clenched what Sakura S. was thinking of.  
  
"Bison!!" she shrieked, "but. . . but how? It's impossible! I KILLED YOU!!!"  
  
"Or so you thought, young one," he replied while floating in, a huge purple aura covering his body. "You see. . . As long as the Psycho Drive is in place, I'm immortal."  
  
"Psycho Drive. . .?" Kaoru muttered under her breath. "What's that?"  
  
Bison just grinned. "You shouldn't worry about that. I have other things for you to think about. . ."  
  
Darrell let out a low growl. "Just what is going through that peanut brain of yours? Haven't you learned anything since last time. You couldn't beat us then, and you definitely didn't see us. . ."  
  
"When you defeated Akuma and Rugal?" Bison ended, his evil grin widening. "Yes, I know. . ."  
  
"What??" Sakura K. let out.  
  
"Yes. . . I know all about your secret bond, all your moves. . . Everything of relevance to my mission. You see, I was stupid into thinking that just absorbing your energy will help me. I have a better idea. . . You five can serve me as my Shadowloo soldiers. . ."  
  
"Are you crazy as well as stupid!?" Darrell shot back. "There's NO fucking way I'm serving you! The same goes for my friends. . . and my wife."  
  
"That's what you think. . . When I'm done with you, you'll have no choice."  
  
"Try me! Shakunetsu. . ." Darrell tried to make his fists go onto fire. . . but his body was nowhere able to support it. He fell to his knees, gasping for air, noticing that he just hurt himself, then looked at Bison. . . who had warped out of the room, the door closed shut.  
  
"Ugh. . . that psychopath. . ." Hinata thought. "Why didn't he die?"  
  
"I don't know. . ." Sakura S. replied in shock. "I swear I killed him with the Shungokusatsu. . ."  
  
Just then, a humming noise could be heard from all over, and a sudden smog came out of the walls.  
  
"What the!?" Darrell gasped as the group huddled together, getting away from the smoke.  
  
"What IS that??" Kaoru asked, practically yelling it out in fear.  
  
"I. . . I don't know. . ." Sakura S. answered, her eyes still on the cloud. She tried to think of something. . . ANYTHING to get out of this situation. . . but it was hopeless. The entire room was filled with smoke, the five of them coughing from the lack of oxygen. It was a universal feeling of clogged minds and internal pain. . . and it lasted until the cloud disappeared about 2 minutes later, leaving the young fighters on the ground. Bison then warped back into the room and smiled.  
  
"Now. . . what do you have to say. . .?"  
  
At first, only Darrell stood up, his head down. Then the other four got up as well. They simultaneously looked up to Bison. . . and their auras covered their bodies. Unfortunately. . . they were all Psycho purple, and their eyes glowed an eerie reddish tint.  
  
"We. . . await your orders. . . Lord Bison. . ."  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Next Chapter: Commencing Terror 


	8. First Job of Evil

Chapter 8: First Job of Evil  
  
--Flashback: 5 hours ago-  
  
"I want this done without error. . . You five will go to Interpol's main base in Hong Kong. . . and destroy it. . . COMPLETELY. . . Is this clear!?!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Bison. . . Mission accepted. We will succeed. . . without fail. . ."  
  
--End Flashback-  
  
"Chun-Li. . . Did you finish the report on the last case?"  
  
Chun-Li Xiang just came out of a meeting in the Main Interpol Station before she was interrupted by one of her co-workers. It was a typical work day. . .  
  
"Yeah, Lou. It's on my desk, ready for filing."  
  
Lou smiled. "Great. That's why I like you, Chun-Li; always on point. How about I take that off your hands now?"  
  
"Sure. Follow me."  
  
As the two made their way to the offices, Chun-Li thought about how her life had been pretty dull ever since she found out that Bison had disappeared and most of his bases have been discovered and destroyed. She didn't need to go out and hunt down her father's killer anymore. To her, seeing his empire crumble was enough justice in her book.  
  
As they made their way through the hallways towards their destination, however. . .  
  
BOOOOMMM!  
  
"What the?" a startled Chun-Li yelled out as a large amount of smoke came out of the central control room. Yells could be also heard as Interpol agents came running from that direction. Without thinking, Chun-Li left Lou and ran full speed towards the heart of the problem through the smoke.  
  
{What the hell is going on?!?} she asked herself as made her way though the smog. Just as it started to clear, she could make out a figure standing just outside the door. She stopped and stared at her. . . and gasped.  
  
"Sa. . . Sa. . . Sakura??? What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Sakura K. didn't bother to look at her. She kept her eyes on the door in front of her, which was the Interpol Control Room. At that time, a few other characters came out of the room. . . and stared at Chun-Li.  
  
{But. . . that's. . . her friends. . . and is that. . . her twin??}  
  
"It seems as if. . . we have a bit of a problem. . ." Darrell mumbled. "Sakura. . . handle this pest while we finish off this base."  
  
"Sure. . ." she replied. Just as she faced the Interpol agent, Chun-Li gasped as a purple aura surrounded the girl. . .  
  
{But. . . she being fueled by Psycho Power!} Chun-Li screamed inside her head. {That means. . . Bison's still alive!! They're being controlled!!}  
  
Just then Sakura ran towards Chun-Li and threw a wicked punch to her face. Chun-Li was sent flying backwards into the narrow corridor and hit the floor.  
  
{She hits. . . hard. . .}  
  
Chun-Li then saw Sakura throw a Hadouken at her and she had no choice but to block. Chun-Li scrambled to her feet and got away from some of Sakura's attacks and threw her own punch to the face. Sakura stumbled back and Chun- Li took advantage to it.  
  
"Seieishuu!' she yelled out and she flipped forward and brought her leg down fast for an overhead. Sakura blocked it, keeping Chun-Li's leg up, and planted her sneaker right into her vulnerable face, making her fall on her back. Chun-Li was quick to get up and blocked another fist to her face, then high kicked Sakura in the chin. The younger fighter fell back, letting Chun-Li charge up her energy into her hand.  
  
"Kikouken!"  
  
Sakura sensed it coming and rolled towards a wall, avoiding getting hit and charged in.  
  
"Shouoken!"  
  
Sakura planted all the hits of her attack, sending Chun-Li into the ceiling. She came down. . . right into a super.  
  
"Shinku HADOUKEN!!"  
  
Sakura blasted Chun-Li with her energy and almost totally destroyed part of the hallway. Chun-Li's body was sent all the way to the ends of the hall, slamming on a wall. . . and slid to the ground.  
  
"Oohh. She's. . ." Chun-Li mumbled. Sakura just stared at her. . . then charged up another Hadouken, ready to finish her off.  
  
{I. . . I can't. . . move. . .}  
  
"SONIC BREAK!!"  
  
Sakura looked towards her side. . . and met many energy disks, making her slam against a wall and onto he ground. Chun-Li looked up. . . and smiled slightly.  
  
"Charlie? How did. . .?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," he replied while helping up the Chinese agent. "We have bigger problems. I have no idea what's up with these kids, but they are going to have to get apprehended. . ."  
  
"Wait, Charlie. I know what's causing this."  
  
"Tell me while we're getting towards the technology room. The others are already there and its basically in shambles. . ."  
  
---- ----  
  
"Lord Bison, your mission to destroy the Main Interpol Base is approximately 84% complete." Kaoru reported in her communicator.  
  
"Excellent. . . We'll have your escape vessel ready in about 20 minutes. Make sure nothing is left standing."  
  
"Understood. . ."  
  
She then looked at the room, which was in ruins and the security team lying motionless at her feet. Darrell, Hinata, and Sakura S. were just about finished terminating any trace of the room with a mixture of Shadowloo explosives and their own strength. Just as she tried to move, a voice shot out from behind her.  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
"Hmm. . . an unwanted visitor. . ." Kaoru mumbled as she eyed Charlie and a beaten up Chun-Li. "It seems as if Sakura couldn't finish the job. No matter. . . You two are too late. This operation is just about finished." A grin crossed her face. "Lord Bison shall be pleased. . ."  
  
"So Bison IS behind this!" Charlie acknowledged. "He obviously brainwashed these five fighters and sent them to do his dirty work. . ."  
  
"So what. . . do we do?" Chun-Li asked.  
  
"Well have to contain them. . ."  
  
Kaoru warped right in front of the two, mainly Charlie, and rammed her fist right into his stomach. Charlie let out a scream as the wind was knocked out of him and then dropped to his knees in pain. She then threw her elbow to the face of a slow-to-react Chun-Li, instantly knocking her out cold.  
  
"Chu. . . Chun-Li!!" Charlie gasped.  
  
"Silence!" Kaoru immediately yelled out, kicking Charlie at the side of the head. He, too, was K.O'ed.  
  
"Are you finished?" Hinata asked from all the way across from the room, just planting the last of the explosives.  
  
"Yes. . . Obviously something interfered in Sakura's part of the mission. Let's find her and get out of here."  
  
The rest nodded and turned towards the door, where Sakura just walked up to. Kaoru and Sakura shared eerie looks with one another, their eyes glowing red. . .  
  
"What happened to you?" Kaoru demanded. "You should have taken care of her easily."  
  
"I did," Sakura shot back. "The punk American came from behind and snuck me."  
  
"Fine. . . Next time, don't let it happen. We can't afford to cover for your mistakes."  
  
"Understood. Let's go. . ."  
  
As the five new Shadowloo soldiers left the vicinity, Charlie opened his eyes and thought {Bison, you freak. . . Brainwashing young fighters like this. . . You'll pay for this. . .}  
  
---- ----  
  
"Ah. . . It's a lovely sight," Bison said out loud as he eyes saw Interpol blow up in a fiery explosion. He then turned to his soldiers and added, "You have done well for your first assignment. . . I'm pleased at your handiwork."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Bison. . ." the five said simultaneously while saluting him. An evil grin crossed Bison's face.  
  
"Now, I have a new assignment. I will need you to track down a certain kingpin in America. . . and kill him. His company is a threat to Shadowloo and I will not tolerate it."  
  
"Who shall be the victim?" Sakura S. asked.  
  
"Geese. . . Howard. . ."  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Next Chapter: Fatal Fury 


	9. The Final Straw

Chapter 9: The Final Straw  
  
"How. . . How can this be happening. . .?" Geese moaned as he eyes the five fighters in front of him in black uniforms. He had been ambushed in his own home and beat to a bloody pulp. He couldn't understand it. He was stronger than this. . . but they outnumbered him greatly. Also. . . they were much too strong to be real. The only male in the group stepped forward and grabbed Geese by his neck. His eyes glowed red as his free hand went into flames.  
  
"For our leader. . . you must perish. Goodbye. . . Geese Howard."  
  
He then thrusted his hand through Geese's chest. . . and Geese's final gags came out his mouth. He then threw his lifeless body into a wall and muttered, "Mission complete. . . Awaiting next orders. . ."  
  
---- ----  
  
"Geese is WHAT!!??"  
  
"You. . . heard me. They found his body in his hideaway home this morning. It was a clean murder, too. I. . . really don't know what to say."  
  
Terry kept a blank face as he stared at Andy, his brother. He had a huge internal hatred towards Geese for killing his father. . . but he didn't think that held get murdered. . .  
  
"So does the police know who did it?"  
  
"No, Terry. . ."  
  
Terry shook his head and grabbed his coat. Just as he was about to leave his house, a tap came onto his shoulders.  
  
"Terry. . . Are you about to leave?"  
  
"Yes, Rock," he answered to Geese's 11 year-old son, Rock Howard. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out."  
  
"Why? Everyone hated Geese. You should be happy. . .?"  
  
"Well I'm not," Terry shot back. "I. . . didn't want to have him die. . . I never got to get my revenge on him for killing my father. . ."  
  
Rock fell silent and watched as Terry left. As Terry headed towards the sidewalk, he eyed Geese's company building right in the heart of South Town. He sighed. Although he never liked Geese, he still had a slight deal of sympathy for him. . . Just then, he caught sight of several being cloaked in blackness move stealthfully from the direction of the building to an alley. Getting curious, Terry ran towards the alley and peered down it, pressing his back against the wall.  
  
"Excellent," a voice rang out of nowhere. "I'm liking you more and more, my beauties. The way you handle your jobs is very noteworthy."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Bison," one of the females spoke up. "As long as your happy with the results, we're glad to work for you and Shadowloo. . ."  
  
{They must have been the ones that killed Geese} Terry thought as he eyed the one male out of the group. . . and gasped.  
  
{That's. . . the kid from the tournament four years ago, Darrell Markis! That means. . . the rest are his friends!! What is going on, here!?}  
  
"HEY!!" he yelled out, revealing himself. "I want answers! I want to know why you killed Geese!"  
  
The five looked over to him and purple auras surrounded them, their eyes glowing red. Just then, a silhouette of a man hovering in the air appeared above their heads.  
  
"It seems as if someone wants to start trouble. Here's your next assignment. . . KILL HIM!!"  
  
Terry braced himself as two of the girls warped towards him, catching him off guard. He immediately met a fist to the face and one to the back of the head. He fell to the ground, his head hurting in more ways than one, just as the lighter twin of one of the girls came forward, building up energy into her hands.  
  
"Shinku. . ."  
  
"RISING TACKLE!!!" Terry yelled out as he threw himself up into the air, knocking the three girls away from him. This didn't stop the fourth to chase after him.  
  
"RESEN ENBUKYAKU!!!" she yelled as she hit Terry with 5 powerful flame kicks, making him fall right into the clutches of the male, who was charging up his own vigor into his fists.  
  
"Shakunetsuken. . . SWORD!!!"  
  
He then threw his fists up, a flame sword shooting up into the vulnerable backside of Terry Bogard. He pain of agony went out the alley into the street. Darrell then slammed his sword into the ground, along with Terry, letting him get kicked in the head by the dark twin. He laid down on his back, breathing through his mouth. Never before had he been jumped like this and hit so hard and swiftly. He couldn't even make room to use his move powerful moves.  
  
"Hold him up," the lighter twin of the group instructed and Darrell and the youngest girl did so. She then got ready. . . and everything turned while, the sounds of blows and Terry's cries echoing out into the air. It was the Harugokusatsu. . .and it left Terry out cold in the alley, bloodied.  
  
"Good work. . ." Bison said while reappearing in front of the group. "Nice and swift. I like that." His soldiers just saluted him.  
  
"I shall be very fortunate that I have you under my control. . ." he muttered to himself. "Now I can start the empire of Shadowloo on the earth!!"  
  
He, along with his henchman and women, warped out of the alley just as Andy and Rock rushed into the alley and found Terry's battered body.  
  
"TERRY!!!" Rock yelled out as he checked out his body and then looked at the group in front of them just as they left. He growled. "I swear I'll get them for this!"  
  
---- ----  
  
--TWO WEEKS LATER-  
  
The lone warrior, Ryu, was just getting to his rival's estate in San Francisco. It was time for his annual match with Ken Masters and he was eagerly looking forward to facing him again. He ringed the doorbell and waited; the wind blowing playfully around him. Just as he started to admire the green pasture around the mansion, the door swung open. . . and Ryu laid eyes on a not-so-happy Ken.  
  
"Ken? What's wr-"  
  
Ken cut him off as he grabbed him by his gi shirt and pulled him in. He closed the door and stared into Ryu's eyes.  
  
"Ryu. . . We've got a SERIOUS problem. . ."  
  
"Which is?" Ryu asked curiously.  
  
"It's Sakura. . . and her friends. . ."  
  
Ryu immediately pictured the former schoolgirl in his mind. It had been 4 years since he last seen her at the Turn of the Century tournament along with her school friends. She was always so happy to be fighting. . . but Ken's next statement threw him off severely.  
  
"She's. . . she's a. . ."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Ken! Just tell her!"  
  
Just then, a bunch of other people that Ryu knew came from Ken's lobby. Of these individuals were Sakura's rival and one of Ken's business partners, Karin Kanzuki, as well as Interpol agents Chun-Li Xiang and Charlie Nash.  
  
"Well. . . I know that this might come as a shock considering that we're talking about the kids we used to call rookies," Charlie mumbled, "but. . . they are freakishly strong now. . ."  
  
"Not only that," Chun-Li added, "but I'm afraid that she's now property of Shadowloo. . . along with her friends."  
  
Ryu's eyes shot open. He remembered that organization and how the leader, Bison, tried to get his body. He defeated him about 5 years ago and thought that he killed him. . . but now it seems as if he's alive and well, not to mention brainwashing the girl that used to look up to him. He clenched his fist in anger, realizing how bad this was.  
  
"Ryu. . ." Charlie went on, "they destroyed Interpol, killed Geese Howard, and went on to commit other heinous crimes around the world. They are on the world's top 10 list of wanted criminals. The thing is, although they need to be stopped, we know that they are only being controlled by Bison himself. We have to think of something. . ."  
  
Just then, the front door blew open. . . and revealed Darrell, his Psycho aura already covering him.  
  
"Ah. . . Perfect timing," he said while smiling evilly. "Ryu. . . You're assigned to come with us. Shadowloo. . . and Bison. . . are awaiting you. . ."  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
Next Chapter: Awakening 


	10. Relieved Brainwash

Chapter 10: Relieved Brainwash  
  
Behind Darrell were the other girls in their group, all ready for a battle. Ryu looked on at Sakura K. in particular and the sight of her with a Psycho aura and red-tinted eyes made him sick.  
  
{I can't believe Bison would do this. . . This is inhumane. . .}  
  
"Guys!" Chun-Li screamed. "We need to find a way to snap them out of Bison's brainwashing. If we don't. . ."  
  
"I know," Ken answered while getting into a fighting stance. "We bite the dust and Ryu becomes another one of Bison's puppets."  
  
Karin eyes her longtime rival and sighed. {I can't believe that I'd see you like this, Sakura. . . I can't let you continue like this. Forgive me. . .}  
  
Darrell's fists went into Shakunetsuken mode and that signaled the start of the battle. Both sides attacked, punches landing and the whole nine yards. Charlie took on Hinata, Chun-Li got Kaoru, Ken had Darrell to take care of, Karin took on Sakura K. and Ryu fought Sakura S. At one point, Ken got knocked out of his own house by Darrell's Shakunetsuken and Darrell followed in hot pursuit. Ken just readied himself.  
  
"REKKA NAKKURA!!!" Darrell yelled out as he prepared to land his combo attack but Ken ducked the initial punch and countered.  
  
"SHORYUREPPA!!"  
  
Darrell ate the entire 12 hits of the flaming super combo but was quick to getting back up and returning with an uppercut to the back of the head, stunning Ken. He then formed a flame sword and struck him full-force, making the Pan American champion fall on the grass. Darrell didn't let up as he jumped up and prepared to land with another strong slash, but Ken was ready, getting to his feet fast, his fist on fire.  
  
"SHINRYUKEN!!!"  
  
Darrell tried to block but Ken's super was too much to handle. He flew right into the mansion wall, denting it, and slid to the ground.  
  
"Shit. . . I have to pay to get that fixed," Ken thought out loud as he followed up and continued the fight.  
  
---- ----  
  
"You can't win, Ryu," Sakura S. said darkly as she attacked a dodging Ryu. "You'll belong to Bison shortly. . ."  
  
"Shut up! You got to snap out of it, Sakura!" Ryu thought as he jumped over a couch and the dark Sakura followed. She stood on top of it and charged up her energy in her hands.  
  
"Shinku. . ."  
  
Ryu sensed this and tried to counter with his own.  
  
"Shinku. . ."  
  
The two stared at one another. . . and fired.  
  
"HADOUKEN!!!"  
  
"HADOUKEN!!!"  
  
The two blasts collided and had a small power struggle before Ryu's started to push forward. Ryu concentrated, ready to win the stand off. Bad move. Sakura S. warped behind him and landed a super on his backside.  
  
"MIDARE ZAKURA!!!"  
  
Ryu ate all 18 hits of the Shadowloo soldier's super and was sent into a wall, about to meet more punishment, but before Sakura S. could add on, Hinata's body came flying and crashed into hers.  
  
"Thanks. . . Charlie. . ." Ryu breathed out at the other American.  
  
"Ryu, you should be better than this," Charlie replied. "Why are you holding back?"  
  
"I don't know. . ."  
  
"Well you better get it together or you'll wind up just like they were."  
  
Ryu then put his head together and stood up. The two girls stood up without saying a word and eyes down Charlie. . . but neglected to see Ryu charge up.  
  
"Shinku. . . HADOUKEN!!!"  
  
The two assumed blocking positions. . . but that didn't help from the attack from behind.  
  
"KIKOUSHOU!!!"  
  
Ironically, Kaoru was about an inch behind the two and Chun-Li's huge sphere of energy caught all three of them. This, added to Ryu's attack, almost knocked them out completely as they were left on the ground, cut and bruised all over.  
  
"Nice one, Chun-Li!" Charlie yelled and Chun-Li smiled. Just then, another cry could be heard from the other side of the lobby.  
  
"HARU ICHIBAN!!!"  
  
Eyes went onto Karin and Sakura K., where Sakura nailed her helicopter super and sent her rival down into the tiled floor. It almost knocked the air out of Karin as Sakura came down and eyed her down.  
  
"You're pathetic, girl. . ." she muttered at she grabbed Karin by her neck and proceeded to chock the life out of her. "You can't beat me."  
  
Karin gagged a bit. . . then reacted. She used her current position to kick Sakura hard in her womanhood. . . This instantly broke the hold. . . and left Sakura wide open.  
  
"Shipi. . . KAIAKAKU!!!"  
  
Karin let out all she could into her combination super. . . and the last blow sent a K.O.'ed Sakura right into the wall. Karin sighed.  
  
"Wow. . . That. . . was tough. . ."  
  
"Do. . . you really think you've won?"  
  
The voice came from Darrell, who was standing right behind all of them, already charging up his signature super. Ryu twitched.  
  
{That power. . . Just how strong is he!??!}  
  
"This is what you get when you mess with Shadowloo!! Shakunetsu. . ."  
  
A huge red ball of energy came out into his hands.  
  
"SHINKU. . . HADO-"  
  
He never finished. Ken came from behind and decked him from behind with one final punch to the head. Darrell dropped to his knees. . . and fell down fully. Everyone sighed.  
  
"Wow, Ken," Ryu let out. "Talk about coming at the neck of time. If he finished. . ."  
  
"Let's not think about that," Ken immediately shot back. "I think we have worse things to worry about."  
  
Just then, soft moaning could be heard from the younger fighters as they slowly came to. Everyone eyed them, wondering if they were still under mind control. They got their answer.  
  
"Whoa. . ." Sakura K. let out as she held her head. "What. . . what happened? Where am I. . .?"  
  
"That's what. . . I'd like to know," Kaoru added.  
  
"Looks as if there back to normal. . ." Ken breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's a good sign. . ."  
  
---- ----  
  
"No. . . I don't remember anything. . ." Darrell mumbled softly, barely able to talk. "My mind's a complete blank. . ."  
  
"Yeah, mine too," Hinata added shortly afterwards. The five were resting at one of Ken's outdoor restaurants along with the other Street Fighters. Chun-Li broke down that they were brainwashed and told to do crimes all over the world. They apologized, although it wasn't necessary, and she, along with Charlie, agreed to clear up their reputation.  
  
"The thing is. . . who did this to us?" Sakura S. asked while trying to eat.  
  
"Why don't you ask the uniform you're wearing?" Ken answered sternly. The five looked down at their attires. . . and gasped.  
  
"Shadowloo. . ." they said at the same time. . .  
  
"That means. . . BISON!!" Darrell yelled out, his normal orange aura covering his body. . . but it only went back down as he was still weak from the encounter. He breathed deeply and calmed down.  
  
"That creep is still alive!" Sakura K. said out loud. "We've seen my sis kill him four years ago. . . How could he be sill alive??"  
  
A rough silence filled the room. . . then Kaoru spoke.  
  
"I. . . I. . . I remember! I remember how Bison said he survived!"  
  
"Well, what is it??" Chun-Li asked anxiously.  
  
"We were. . . in the huge room where we were brainwashed. . . and Bison said something. . . Oh, my mind is still foggy. . . I think. . . he said. . . Psycho. . . Drive. . ."  
  
"Psycho Drive?" Karin let out. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"I don't know," Kaoru responded. "I really don't know. . ."  
  
"Oh, yeah. . . I remember that," Hinata said, putting down her drink.  
  
"Me, too," the Sakura twins added simultaneously.  
  
"Well. . . I guess we'll have to find out where Bison is hiding. . ." Chun- Li said while putting together some type of plan. "The thing is now that Interpol is down, we have no resources and Ken and Karin's company satellites aren't programmed to look for Shadowloo. . ."  
  
"Guys," Darrell interrupted while looking at his Shadowloo communicator. "I think. . . I know how. . ."  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
Next Chapter: Sweet Revenge 


	11. The Psycho Drive

Chpater 11: The Psycho Drive  
  
--Flashback: 3 hours ago-  
  
"Yes, Lord Bison. Ryu had been apprehended. Requesting permission to head back to base. . . Confirmed."  
  
Darrell shut off his communicator and gave a smile to the group.  
  
"He bought it, didn't he?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yep. That bastard is gonna pay for what he did to us."  
  
"Okay. . . Now we need to do this perfectly," Charlie started as the ten of them stood in front of Ken's estate. "Once Bison appears, you five board Ryu onto whatever vessel Bison has but make sure the entrance isn't locked. Ken, Chun-Li, and I will follow close by and wait until we get to his base and find the Psycho Drive. I rewired Hinata's communicator so that whatever sounds that enter it, Karin's satellite will track it down wherever it is. Once we land. . . you'll have to act the part of the soldiers there."  
  
"Right," Chun-Li added, "and when you find Bison. . . you know what to do. . ."  
  
"No problem," Sakura S. answered. "We'll handle him once and for all. . ."  
  
--End Flashback-  
  
"We shall be arriving shortly," the pilot of the Shadowloo plane informed Kaoru as they navigated through the thick smog. "Lord Bison is eagerly awaiting your delivery."  
  
Kaoru just nodded. She didn't say a word ever since she boarded the plane, afraid that she'd say something out of line. Everything was going up to plan. The other 4 in her group were 'guarding' Ryu, who had to get 'beaten up' a bit to signify that he put up a struggle, and Charlie, Ken, and Chun- Li hid somewhere in the plane. Kaoru just thought about what she was going to do to Bison once she found him. . .  
  
The plane jolted downward towards a remote island in the Atlantic Ocean and as Kaoru laid eyes on it, her heart started to pound.  
  
{This is it. . .}  
  
As the plane landed about 3 minutes later, Kaoru stood up and headed towards the cargo area where the others were and smiled a bit.  
  
"Okay, guys," she announced, "We're here."  
  
Darrell returned her smile. "Let's do this."  
  
---- ----  
  
"I think the plane stopped," Ken said.  
  
"Yeah. . . I don't feel the plane moving anymore," Chun-Li added. "Let's go."  
  
The three street fighters hid all the way in the back near the 'engine' room the entire flight. Chun-Li looked over into the corridor leading to the exit and cargo area and saw the others head out.  
  
"Yeah. . . It's time."  
  
The three crept slowly towards the exit but as soon as the reached it. . .  
  
"Hey! You three! Stop where you are!"  
  
"Shit!!" Ken cursed as they saw the pilot come from the control room and rush towards them. Thinking fast, Ken threw a Hadouken straight as him, knocking him into the wall behind him.  
  
"Okay, we've got to move fast," Charlie said. "It'll be a matter of time before he gets up and notifies the entire base."  
  
---- ----  
  
"Oh, man. . ." Hinata marveled at the steel fortress that was the interior of the Shadowloo base, "this place is huge. . ."  
  
"No kidding," Sakura K. added. "It's easy to get lost here. . ."  
  
"And all these soldiers and defenses are not very friendly, either," Sakura S. commented.  
  
"Girls, focus," Ryu responded quietly. "You need to be in character. Knowing Bison, his soldiers must have a keen eye out for anything suspicious."  
  
The five of them wondered around for another 5 minutes before passing what looked like an ordinary door. . .  
  
"You may enter, my loyal elite. . ."  
  
{That voice. . .} Sakura K. mumbled inside her head. {That's him alright.}  
  
The five stepped into a VERY familiar room. . . and Bison was waiting right in the middle, arms crossed and wearing that sick smile.  
  
"Yes. . . You're finally mine. . . The legendary world warrior, Ryu. . ."  
  
Ryu remained silent as Bison began to direct his attention to his Shadowloo soldiers.  
  
"This is your best work yet. Very impressive. . ." His pause triggered the salute from the young ones. "However. . ."  
  
{What?} Ryu thought.  
  
". . .something is amiss. How come Ryu still has so much vigor. . . and why is it. . . that your own auras. . . seem to be different from one another? They seem. . . more natural. . ."  
  
{Oh, no. . .} Sakura S. thought in fear. {Don't tell me. . . that he's catching on. . .}  
  
"I think. . . you have sensed your purpose," Bison continued. "Now. . ."  
  
Instantly six beams of energy shot from the ceiling, surrounding the fighters. At the same time the wall behind Bison opened up. . . to reveal a large machine connected to a mass of computers. It was wired throughout the room and had an opening in the middle.  
  
"It's time to move on to my last part of my plan," he finished.  
  
"Bison!" Ryu yelled out. "What is this??"  
  
"Fool. . . This is the Psycho Drive, my secret to immortality. You will be the ones to power it."  
  
"Okay. . . pretend time is over," Kaoru yelled out. "I'm coming for you, Bison!"  
  
She tried to Ashura Warp through the barrier only to get thrown back into it.  
  
"What the. . .?!"  
  
"Now do you see it's useless?" Bison snickered. "Now your vigor will be mine!"  
  
---- ----  
  
{Something wrong?}  
  
{Yeah. . . It's our other half. . . I can sense his energy from here. . . and it's fading! THAT BASTERD IT DYING ON US!!!}  
  
{What?? If he dies. . .}  
  
{Come on! I hate to do this. . . but we've got to help him!}  
  
---- ----  
  
Charlie, Chun-Li, and Ken tried their hardest to stealth their way through Shadowloo's base. They really did but before they knew it, about 20 soldiers came out of nowhere and ambushed them. They fought with all they could muster for 15 minutes straight but. . .  
  
"Guys. . ." Ken said while breathing through his mouth, "we have to. . . think of something. . ."  
  
"I know, Ken," Chun-Li shot back. "There are too many. . ."  
  
"Well, we just have to fight harder," Charlie insisted as he charged forward into the sea of female soldiers and the other two followed.  
  
"Somersault Justice!!!"  
  
"Senretsukyaku!!!"  
  
"Shoryu Reppa!!!  
  
And so, their struggle to get to the Psycho Drive continued. . .  
  
---- ----  
  
{That bastard. . . is draining our energy. . .} Darrell thought through his fatigue. He wasn't being physically hurt. . . but he was losing strength fast. He slumped to the floor and looked at his friends and wife, who weren't doing well either.  
  
{This. . . is really. . . bad. . .}  
  
Bison had his attention to his Psycho Drive, which was powering up by the stolen vigor.  
  
"This is perfect," the leader of Shadowloo said gleefully. "Just a bit more. . ."  
  
SHING!!!  
  
Darrell's eyes widened as his surrounding darkened a bit. . . and a figure appeared in front of him.  
  
"What the. . .?" he let out.  
  
"I can't believe that I'd actually see you like this, bro," Darrell S. said while grinning. "You went on a major crime and homicide spree for two weeks and now here you are, getting the life sucked out of you by some jackass in a red Hyo outfit."  
  
"Did you come all the way here from Tokyo just to mock me?" Darrell shot back. Darrell S. shook his head. . . then warped right into the original's body. Before he could protest, a red Satsu aura surrounded him. . . and it's energy caused his barrier to short circuit and disappear.  
  
"What?" Bison let out as he spun around, startled by the sudden burst of evil energy. The dark=skinned fighter was surrounded by a blood red aura. . .  
  
{He couldn't! It's impossible! How could he break out of the Psycho Portal!?}  
  
{What. . .?} Darrell thought inside his head. {What are you doing?}  
  
{What does it look like I'm doing?} Darrell S. replied. {I'm helping you out. If you die then I can't merge with you. . .}  
  
{You're still thinking about merging??} the original asked. A pause. . . then. . .  
  
{Actually. . . I'm thinking about it.}  
  
{Why think about it? We're already one now. . .}  
  
{It's only temporary. It'll wear off once we beat this freak}  
  
{Sure. . . You take over, just this once. . .}  
  
As the third Satsu being got up. Bison growled.  
  
"What is this?" he demanded. "I swear I took all my data of your strengths and weaknesses. This shouldn't be happening!"  
  
"Well, well, well. . . Isn't this the same downfall you had four years ago?" Darrell, now as Darrell S., asked. "Get over it, because it's happening. . . AGAIN! Now, prepare yourself, because I'll make sure you die once and for all!"  
  
End of Chapter 11.  
  
Next Chapter: Bison's Last Stand. 


	12. The Fall of Bison

Chapter 12: The Fall of Bison  
  
"You sense that?" Ken asked as he fought off another soldier.  
  
"Of course. . . but I don't like it," Chun-Li answered after nailing a Tenshoukyaku on another one of Bison's dolls.  
  
"We'll have to make this quick!" Charlie yelled while dodging some random attacks and countering with a Somersault Shell. "If that's Bison's power. . ."  
  
"No. . . This fells very familiar," Ken interrupted after Shoryuken'ing the last of the current wave of Shadowloo soldiers. "It's like. . ."  
  
"Like what?" Charlie demanded.  
  
Just then, Ken's eyes open wide, remembering a certain event that occurred 4 years ago."  
  
{It couldn't be. . .}  
  
---- ----  
  
"So you also have Satsu no Hadou. . ." Bison said while grinning. "It'll be a pleasure to claim that for my own."  
  
"Don't be stupid," Darrell S. shot back. "I'm more than you can ever handle. You just rely on cheap tactics and other people's efforts to get what you want. Why can't you do it yourself?"  
  
"You fool!" Bison yelled. "I control EVERYTHING here! That is just a symbol of my power!"  
  
The Satsu version of Darrell just shook his head. "You call this power? I'll show you power. . ."  
  
Darrell S's Satsu aura appears all around him as he charged up a red Hadouken in his hands.  
  
{Shakunetsu Shinku Hadouken, huh?} Bison thought while bracing himself. {I told that fool that I know all his moves. . .}  
  
He wasn't expecting Darrell to warp right behind him, keeping the charge, and fired. . . at the Psycho Drive at point blank range, leaving a massive dent right on the left side.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" Bison wailed as his machine started to malfunction immediately and release the others. "You bastard!! I'll kill you for this!!!"  
  
Darrell S. turned his head.. . . and just gave an evil smile  
  
"I'd like to see you try. . ."  
  
Bison's aura went up as he tried to strike his enemy with a psycho charged fist. . . only to get nailed right in the stomach by a Gou-Shakunetsuken.  
  
"You're pathetic. . ." Darrell mumbled as he saw Bison drop to his knees and cover up his stomach. "I remember how easily Sakura's dark side beat you last time. It seems as if you never recovered after 4 years. Even Akuma in his weakest state was tougher than you are and since I blew up most of your precious Psycho Drivee, I think you're just about ripe for the plucking. . ."  
  
Darrell then made a Shakunetsuken Sword and prepared to thrust it. . . but Bison disappeared. . . and reappeared right in front AND in back of him.  
  
"HA! HA! HA! PSYCHO CANNON!!!"  
  
The two charged up two huge balls of Psycho Energy. Darrell just smirked then warped out of it behind a copy just as they launched. The two blasts canceled out as Bison went back to one body just as he was kicked in the temple from behind, getting planted into a wall.  
  
"I told you that you shouldn't act so stupid," Darrell S. taunted while grinning.  
  
{I think play time's over} the normal Darrell spoke inside his head. {Let's kill him and get outta here.}  
  
{Yeah, sure. He's pretty boring to fight anyway.}  
  
"I. . . will NOT let this happen!" Bison yelled out while standing. "I WILL-"  
  
Darrell S. instantly cut him off. "OH, SHUT UP!!! I'm SO TIRED of bad guys giving me their longass speech just before they die. It makes me sick. . ."  
  
Ashura Warp into Bison's face. . . Shakunetsuken Sword into the stomach. . .  
  
". . .and frankly, I'm just tired of seeing your face. I hope they have a nice place reserved for you in hell. . ."  
  
Shungokusatsu. As everything came back to view, Darrell S. was staring at the Psycho Drive, standing over Bison's dead body. . . and smirked.  
  
"I guess this is what they mean by the phrase, 'Over my dead body,' huh. . .? Hey!"  
  
Instantly, the two Darrell's split from one another in identical poses and it took a while for the normal one to snap out of it.  
  
"Whoa. . . At least you know how to use the Shungokusatsu without losing my soul. . ."  
  
Darrell S. rolled his eyes. "Duh!"  
  
"Well. . . I think it's time we finished off the Psycho Drive."  
  
Darrell S. nodded. . . then gave the original a look.  
  
"Wait a minute. You don't have enough energy to do this with me."  
  
"I think I do. . . but I think that afterwards. . ."  
  
"I know and I'm NOT carrying you out of here."  
  
Darrell grinned. "Just merge with me again. . . It'll be one less body to carry."  
  
Now the Satsu clone gave him another look. "What?? You mean that you'll actually. . .?"  
  
"No," the original replied sternly. "I might be knocked out but we didn't fight. It'll be temporary. . . just until we get on out plane."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"By the way. . . while we were together. . . I saw some of your memories. . ."  
  
Darrell S. shot the third look and the original sighed.  
  
"Okay, ALL of them. I know how we split, who Gill was and what you've been going the last four years. I never thought that I'd be in space. . ."  
  
"At least that saves me from explaining things. Come on. . ."  
  
Both entered their Hadouken stances, the Satsu version getting his charge up faster.  
  
"Shakunetsu. . . Shinku. . . HADOUKEN!!!"  
  
The two fired. . . and in a flaming explosion the Psycho Drive was destroyed.  
  
"Mission. . . complete. . ." the original muttered. . . the let out a low groan as he collapsed on the floor. Darrell S. looked at his original's now unconscious body and smirked just as a voice shouted from behind.  
  
"Hey, Darrell!"  
  
Charlie, Chun-Li, and Ken entered the now open backside of the room and stared at all the passed out bodies of their companions. . . then at the two Darrell's in front of a flaming contraption.  
  
"Let me guess. . ." Ken muttered. "That's the Psycho Drive, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. . ." was all Darrell S. said.  
  
"So where's Bison?" Chun-Li added to the questions. Darrell S. just pointed to the body of Bison under him.  
  
"In hell. . . hopefully. . ."  
  
"And. . . who the hell are you?" Charlie added, giving a stern look. "That's the Darrell we know on the floor. . ."  
  
"I'm his dark side. . . but I'll tell you once we get on the plane."  
  
He hen used the Ashura warp into his 'brother's' body and within a few seconds, the now solitary Darrell got up and faced the three.  
  
"Let's get outta here."  
  
---- ----  
  
--8 hours later-  
  
Sakura K. slowly opened her eyes. Darrell did the same. . . and once they did they found out that Sakura was lying on top of Darrell, their lips locked in a kiss. They went wide-eyed for in surprise before breaking the kiss and staring at one another.  
  
"Darrell. . .?"  
  
"Sakura. . .?"  
  
"What the heck. . .?" both said simultaneously as they looked around them. . . and things started to fall into order. They were in the Shadowloo plane that everyone used, flying towards what looked like Tokyo through the open cargo door. Sakura dropped off her husband's body and onto her butt and sighed.  
  
"Man, I'm wiped. . . What happened?"  
  
Darrell paused for a second, collecting his thoughts, but before he could speak, someone else did.  
  
"Simple. We merged and we kicked Bison's ass."  
  
{That voice. . . was like Darrell's. . .}  
  
Sakura looked behind her. . . and met Darrell's dark side standing right over her. She let out a yelp and scrambled beside her husband.  
  
"Darrell!! That's-"  
  
"I know," Darrell interrupted. "It's okay. He's a good guy, like I said."  
  
"Really?" she responded while blinking rapidly. Darrell S. nodded.  
  
"Yep! I'm pretty good now. Don't worry about me."  
  
Sakura forced an uneasy smile just as Kaoru and Sakura S. came in thought the back of the cargo room.  
  
"Hey! That's Darrell's dark side!" Kaoru yelled. "Just what in the hell are you doing here??"  
  
"Hold on a sec!" Darrell S. let out while giving the motion to lay off. I'm not here to cause trouble. Besides, I'm about to leave, anyway."  
  
"What?" the original let out while standing up. "You're leaving? What about. . .?"  
  
"Bro. . . I think I learned that merging isn't as great as I thought. Besides, it's more fun to come save your ass from trouble, anyway."  
  
"Oh, please. . ." Darrell muttered. "Spare me."  
  
"Okay, I'll be seeing ya. . ."  
  
Darrell flashed a smile then Ashura Warped to parts unknown. As the group looked at home from the pilot's windows, a thought went through Darrell's mind.  
  
{Well. . . that was a interesting experience. . . I just know that I'm going to see him again. . . Wait a minute!}  
  
"Girls!" he yelled out. "We've got a problem!"  
  
"Like what?" Sakura S. asked.  
  
"Just who in the hell is flying this thing?"  
  
A huge silence filled the plane afterwards. . . then as 30 seconds of panicked screaming commenced, Hinata just put on a set of ear mugs and resumed flying like a pro.  
  
{I just knew that this would come in handy. Thank you, college!}  
  
---- ----  
  
--One week later-  
  
Darrell let the Japanese sun shine on him as he came within a yard of his home. He just got off work that Friday and was planning on taking Sakura K. out to a movie alone. During the week, Kaoru made herself right at home at their house, planning on staying there and head to the high school Hinata used to go to. The Sakuras went back to their college studies and Darrell resumed getting money in his wallet. All was well in the world.  
  
As he looked at his neighboring house that was up for sale way before their little adventure, a sudden thought arouse in his head.  
  
{Someone bought it. . . Wonder who it was. . .}  
  
"DARRELL!!!!"  
  
Darrell practically jumped out of his uniform as Sakura K. called his name as she ran from the porch to him. Darrell clearly saw a shocked look on her face and got worried.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?"  
  
"You will NOT believe who bought the house next to us!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Sakura simply pointed to the house's bedroom window and Darrell followed the gaze. . . and his jaw dropped.  
  
"BRO!?!?"  
  
There was Darrell's dark side, about to get intimate with what looked like his girlfriend in his bed. Just before he got busy, he looked out the window and shouted to his light side, "HI, NEIGHBOR!!"  
  
Sakura K. and Darrell just stared back at him in disbelief. . . then Darrell sighed and looked up to the evening sky.  
  
"There goes the neighborhood. . ."  
  
END  
  
Author's note: At this time I'd like to thank Kikoken and Chan Yoruyamatiha for reading my fics and returning me e-mails. I have friends now!! *smiles* Anyway, there is another New Archives story coming out REALLY soon and it'll most likely be longer and more action-based than this one was. This is DeNice signing off. 


End file.
